Fausto Grandeur
Fausto Grandeur is a male Challenger that competed in the White Games. He hailed from the United States. Overall, he placed 19th out of 24. 'Early Life' Fausto's life is populated with a series of unfortunate, and vulgar events that cascade into a forever forming line of scars. At the young age of 6, both Fausto's mother and Father were killed in a fishing accident when one of the weighted nets collapsed over them both, and was sent overboard, sinking to the ocean floor, drowning them both. At a very young age, he was orphaned, alone, scared of his own shadow. A day later, he was placed in the small orphanage for boys, with many other children who were orphaned for similar reasons. He was confused, and in the beginning he didn't fit in there, he was different from all the other boys that grew up there. Mainly because he was one of the younger children, and a lot of the people who worked at the orphanage favored him over all the other boys, which made the other children grow mad, bullying and making fun of Fausto. This continued for a few months, until he was enlisted in the career academy and was sent to another orphanage. At that time, he could vent, and get all of what he was feeling out during training. He became very good, and took a liking to a lot of the more physical aspects of training, as opposed to the accuracy or survival part. Things seemed to be getting a little better for him, he was coming out of his shell, things were going well at the other orphanage, due to there being girls. Life seemed to be getting better for the young boy, and even better when the day after his 7th birthday came. He was now being looked at to be adopted! Once he heard the news of this, he grew excited, and anxious, but wanted to meet his future family! A few days later, they all had a meeting. Fausto was ecstatic that the two men that wanted to adopt him were fully interested, they signed all the papers and forms that day, paid the fees, and Fausto was away from the orphan life for good. The two men that adopted him were very kind and nice, being two friends that lived in a huge house by the beachside, with crystal chandeliers and porcelain toilets, they had more money than even his parents had. He did wonder how they managed to muster up all this money, but in the end he didn't care, he was too excited to finally feel free! In the beginning, everything was normal, the two men were very nice and kind, they had also adopted other boys previously, they had a boy a few years older than Fausto, and two boys that were much older than Fausto that would come and go often, not really taking the time to communicate with him. One thing that did bother Fausto, was that there were always young men in the house, all of them being under the age of 19, or so it looked, and they were always giving the two men money. It puzzled Fausto highly, but in the end he didn't know what to think, so just continued on. Years blurred together, and Fausto continued at the career academy, being one of the best there. On his spare time he swam in the ocean and hung out with the girls at school. It was the day of his 15th birthday that all of this changed, and his life went spiraling down the drain. The men told him everything, why he was adopted, what his purpose was for, why there were men always at the house. Prostitution. It turns out, the two men owned a successful underground business of escorts, where rich people could pay to have the pleasure to spend the night with one of the boys of their choice. It all made sense then, and at that point. And at that very moment, Fausto wanted to die. But he still remained with the two men, and became one of there escort boys, he didn't like it one bit, especially since he was popular within that community 'Personality' Fausto is usually a very happy person, but due to his later teenage life, he has become hard, and less of a very happy person, he has let his inner demons take over him, and has allowed himself to not let any emotion out. With that, he does only show emotion, and tends to be happier only around certain people. Also, although he is a tough career, he is actually just a scared little boy inside. Through all his hardships, he hasn't grown and learned to be the healthy young man that a normal boy his age would've, so he has changed himself, and learned to show as little emotion as possible. Fausto, although he would never admit it, is scared of men. Him being like this is due to the events that happened to him during the past. He will be around them, and communicate with them, but he much prefers to be around women, and is a lot more responsive when it comes to women. Also, he isn't the most logical thinker at times, he usually goes with the first thing that pops into his mind as opposed to leveling out his different options. 'Appearance ' Fausto has buzzed, neat brown hair that trickles down the nape of his neck; as well as a lean, but well-defined body. His skin is tinted a soft tanned color, earned from the various days he spent on the beach of his town, fishing. He has sea-green eyes and a thin nose, and a half-smile is usually plastered onto his face whenever he feels happy. 'Rankings' 'The White Games' Fausto was among the twenty-four teenagers chosen for The White Games. Kills Jotaro Kujo Allies Imogen Sykes & Oreo Dutton Other Killed by: Clarice Barron 'Aftermath ' TBD 'Trivia' Category:Males Category:The White Games Category:Axe Users Category:Spear Users Category:17 year olds Category:19th Place